


Rue des Mauvais Garçons

by ebm9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebm9/pseuds/ebm9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt regarda son téléphone : pas d'appels reçus. Il soupira, les yeux dans le vide : « pourquoi il ne me rappelle pas ? ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rue des Mauvais Garçons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Un petit one-shot. L'histoire me démangeait et puis changer de personnage fait du bien aussi ~

Matt regarda son téléphone : pas d'appels reçus. Il soupira, les yeux dans le vide : « pourquoi il ne me rappelle pas ? ». Son odeur maculait encore son oreiller, cela devait faire trois jours qu'il l'avait rencontré et puis vu partir sans demander son reste. La peine au cœur, il rangea son portable dans sa poche, s'assurant de bien mettre le vibreur et le son, pour ne pas louper son appel.

Il prit le coussin dans ses mains, le respira une dernière fois. Son odeur était si particulière, si étrange pour Matt. Elle réveillait en lui non pas la passion mais une sensation de mystère, celle que lui avait laissé Francis.

Matt reprit son téléphone qu'il avait cru sentir vibrer, mais l'écran était toujours aussi vide qu'avant. Il repensa au corps de Francis, à ses muscles à peine dessinés, aux quelques poils qu'il avait laissé pousser sur son torse glabre. Matt serait resté toute la nuit sur son torse chaud, enlacé par les grandes mains du français. Mais son amant d'un soir ne l'avait pas entendu ainsi. 

D'un léger baiser sur la bouche, il l'avait abandonné sur le quai du métro. Le portillon tourna et Matt s'était trouvé définitivement séparé de Francis. À ce moment, il ne se doutait pas qu'il ne le reverra plus jamais. Matt lui avait fait un signe avec son plus grand sourire en espérant avoir rapidement un message de sa part. 

Il en avait reçu un : « Merci pour tout. Bonne journée. »

Matt n'avait plus 15 ans, il avait compris ce que ce message signifiait. Il savait que c'était un message poli d'adieu que lui avait laissé Francis.

« Sacrés français, toujours dans la politesse la plus grande quand il s'agit de briser des cœurs. »

Ne pouvant toucher l'objet de ses désirs, Matt se replongea dans ses souvenirs les mêlant aux fantasmes des choses qu'il n'avait pu faire entre Francis et lui. Les doigts dans ses cheveux, il rêva aux boucles blondes de Francis, sous son t-shirt il s'imagina caresser le torse nu de Francis. Sur ses lèvres, il les mordit comme Francis le faisait. Le visage plongé dans le coussin où Francis avait dormi, il respira encore son odeur.

Francis. 

Ses repas ne l'intéressaient pas. Pas plus que les discussions avec ses collègues. L'air absent, il travaillait distraitement, ne pouvant se noyer dans les tâches à faire. L'alcool ne l'intéressait pas non plus. Il désirait Francis, son corps, sa voix et son sourire. 

Dans le métro, il chercha son visage. Aux aguets, Matt examinait chaque wagon, chaque quai, toujours prêt à sortir en trombe pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il se retournait à chaque fois qu'il lui semblait sentir son parfum ou entendre sa voix. Ses efforts furent en vain, les jours passèrent et Francis ne donnait toujours pas de signe de vie.

Matt se rappela de la longue discussion qu'ils eurent avant que le baiser de Francis ne coupe leur lancée intellectuelle. « C'est la manière de vivre qui définit la France et plus particulièrement Paris ! Regarde, les gens qui planifient des rendez-vous et n'y vont pas, c'est un art de vivre. Ce n'est pas qu'ils sont malpolis ou désorganisés, ça se peut, mais c'est sûrement qu'ils ont eu un rendez-vous avec une personne chère ou une rencontre fortuite. Se laissant aller à leur mode de vie, ils ont suivi leur instinct. Il ne faut pas en être fâché, c'est la France, le pays de l'Amour comme art de vivre. »

La verve poétique de Francis avait séduit Matt qui s'était laissé embrasser au coin de la rue des Mauvais Garçons et de la rue Rivoli. Le pas léger, Francis l'avait emmené sur les bords de la Seine où ils regardèrent enlacés les lumières de la tour Eiffel des vingt-trois heures. Ils marchèrent à la Concorde, passèrent près du Louvre. Cachés dans les alcôves, des couples s'aimaient à l'abri des regards et de leurs vies. Pris par le froid, Matt avait invité Francis chez lui. 

Dans le taxi, Francis prit la main de Matt. Le cœur battant, Matt regardait les lumières du boulevard Haussmann défiler sous ses yeux. Il se sentait heureux, un peu euphorique. La nuit parisienne leur appartenait.

Chez Matt, ils burent un dernier verre que Francis ne termina pas. Matt aurait voulu parler encore des heures avec le beau français mais lui était passé à des plaisirs plus physiques. Sans beaucoup de remords, ils s'allongèrent nus dans le petit lit de Matt.

Francis était bon au lit, même très bon. C'était comme s'il connaissait le corps de Matt par cœur. Il caressa avec amour ses fesses rebondies. Matt gémissait de plaisir à chaqu'un de leurs contacts, le corps de Francis était électrique. Ses baisers brûlaient la peau de Matt comme le soleil d'Andalousie tandis que ses mains semblaient étaient aussi douces que la soie. 

Le corps plein de frissons, Matt reçu Francis dans son endroit le plus intime. Son membre était chaud et palpitant. Francis faisait l'amour comme dans les livres que Matt lisait. C'était fougueux et très doux. Jamais Matt n'avait été aussi excité.

Ils jouirent l'un après l'autre. Matt vit que le regard de Francis avait changé. La flamme amoureuse qu'il avait pu apercevoir auparavant n'était plus là. Il était quatre heures du matin et il s'était désintéressé de Matt. Malgré cela, ils dormirent enlacés comme des amoureux jusqu'à leur réveil. 

« Il ne m'appellera plus. » Pensa tristement Matt. Il salua de la tête le sorteur du bar de la rue des Mauvais Garçons. À l'intérieur, il avait du monde, l'air était chaud et plein d'alcool. Beaucoup d'autres garçons, comme lui avait un amant à oublier. La musique essayait de couvrir les nombreuses discussions qui sonorisaient la pièce. Matt sourit, il oublia Francis, son torse, ses mains et son odeur. Il oublia la nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble. On était samedi, il ne devrait plus s'en faire jusqu'au prochain amant.

« L'amour comme art de vivre. »


End file.
